User talk:JediRogue
Hooray Clean page! oops. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:02, 28 April 2008 (UTC) : *Shakes fist angrily at evil pink archive box* -- (T/ 22:03, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::Unclean with that spam. And this spam. And generally, every spam. A clean talk page is a myth, anyways. --- -- (s)talkpage 22:04, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::Meh, blank talk pages make a person look unpopular... Overly full talk pages make a person look like they have no life... —[[User:GW-JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:05, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::::You said you would upload a sexier pic, Hop to it! The end of pic uploading is in 5 hours!-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 22:06, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Woah! Since when did compare revisions have underlines and strikethroughs, and how can I change it back? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:07, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::And then theres people with non-talk-y talk pages. How would they look like? Disordered? --- -- (s)talkpage 22:07, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Giga, I'll do it when I get back to campus. Remind me again in like 2 hours lol. Entrea, no idea what you're referring to. Screenshots? —[[User:GW-JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:08, 28 April 2008 (UTC) WTFHAXX? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:13, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :That's dependant on the skin. Monobook just has the red text to show changes --- -- (s)talkpage 22:15, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::I just switched over to monoco to try and see what you're talking about and I can't find anything that looks like that when reviewing page histories in various ways. Can you give me the exact URL of the page when you look at that? —[[User:GW-JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:17, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::Well, it's right there in the image, but any revisions will do it for me. And Viper, Monaco uses the normal red text changes. For everyone but me. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:19, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I switched to check, and indeed, Monaco also has the red texts O_o That's odd... --- -- (s)talkpage 22:23, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Its just me, and just today. Hopefully it will go away on its own. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:24, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ha ha sucks to be you!—[[User:GW-JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:46, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::That was two hours.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 00:12, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Stampede in the gorge Simba's down there! 02:44, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Pagent Update Please post your reply to the question as soon as possible, contestants will be graded on lolz factor, as well as actual answers that might help the world.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 03:51, 29 April 2008 (UTC) hello jedirogue update message of the day xD — Nova — ( ) 02:08, 1 May 2008 (UTC) Also, about your concerns at GuildWiki_talk:Lyssian_Archives#absolutely_no, about gwen vandalism being removed from history... Administrators can still view individual revisions deleted from the history of a page. =) — Nova — ( ) 23:20, 1 May 2008 (UTC) you know I never thought to ask this, but do Shouts come alphabetically before other skills in Skill Lists, due to the quotation marks? 08:14, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :Um... I think they show up earlier on the list in ingame lists. You can do kind of a survey to see how most articles do it and then go by that and add it to the GW:S&F. —[[User:GW-JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 08:29, 3 May 2008 (UTC) ::Okiedoke. :] 08:33, 3 May 2008 (UTC) one final annoying note from me you don't need to update positions in the ages userbox; all you need to update is the ages in the table. This is because everyone will still be the same age in relevant to each other after one year. — Nova — ( ) 13:31, 3 May 2008 (UTC) :Not quite. If I was born in 1986 (which I was) and so was someone else. But their birthday was before we made the box and mine was after, then for most of the year, we're actually the same age. Only for a month or so next year will the month be accurate. It would be better to list people by year of birth than by age. —[[User:GW-JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 17:09, 3 May 2008 (UTC) "oops. wrong button..." Wow, that was awesome. --- -- (s)talkpage 08:43, 4 May 2008 (UTC) :Idk I was browsing someone's contribs list and I accidentally clicked the rollback button and there's no confirm dialog or something.. I was like... what did I do??!—[[User:GW-JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 08:44, 4 May 2008 (UTC) ::That's basically the good thing about rickroll rollback. No confirm stuff, so rving goes much faster. But, more room for mistakes... Evidently --- -- (s)talkpage 08:49, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Ohaydeer Anything new going on here since I last checked in?-- (Talk) ( ) 15:51, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Gahge#'sgesp and I just spent the whole last 3 hours with my bot recoding all the links to point to gw-jedirogue.. why? D: -- Warw/Wick 22:40, 9 May 2008 (UTC) :Look on the bright side- I won't block your bot for taking unilateral action (again) and acting immediately after posting the bot task (again) until after they're all changed back. 22:43, 9 May 2008 (UTC)